This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Some electrical units may be larger and/or more complex to assemble than desirable. In some circumstances, electrical components in electrical units may generate heat and increase a temperature inside an electrical unit above a desired level.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of electrical units. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.